A Workout to Remember
by jessie 33
Summary: I love Sue Ellen and JR Ewing. I know they had a stormy marriage but I always felt they loved each other. This is just a one shot showing the jealous side of JR. I hope you enjoy my one shot it is just a fun story.


Pam and Lucy were going for their workout, but see Sue Ellen sitting in the living room alone. Pam walked in, "Sue Ellen why don't you come to the club with us? There is an instructor that is amazing, he gets you really going."

Lucy smiled, "He gets you going more ways that one, he is handsome Sue Ellen".

Sue Ellen smiled, " You know what I would love to, can you wait while I go up and get my stuff"?

"Sure" Sue Ellen ran upstairs, grabbing her exercise clothes, and put them in a bag. She put on a pair of jeans, and a blouse, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and ran downstairs. They all left, and got to the club . They went into the locker room , and changed into their outfits. Lucy smiled, "I have not seen you wear track pants before Sue Ellen"

"I do when your at school, I normally go jogging around Southfork".

They all go out, and go into the class. Pam was smiling when Jordan walked into the room. He clapped his hands, and smiled, "ready for some fun"?

"Everyone smiled and screamed "Yeah". He walked over to Pam and Lucy, "hey did you guys bring a new friend"?

"Yes, while she is my sister in law" , Pam says. Jordan grabbed Sue Ellen's hand , and pulled her to the front of the class. "I would like you to see everything clear, stand right there , and follow my moves". Sue Ellen smiled, " Ok thank you".

"You might not thank me later", Jordan winked and jumped up on the platform. The music started, and he started to do his warm up exercises. Sue Ellen couldn't keep her eyes off of him, he was so handsome, but she tried to concentrate, but it was hard for her. She watched him, but she noticed his eyes, on her the whole time. She smiled, as he sped the class up, she was trying to keep up, but she couldn't stop laughing. She had to stop a few times, which made Jordan smile, but he kept going. She started up again, and the 20minute workout felt like 1 hour after she was through. She was burning up, she was so hot, and sweaty, she never felt this way before. Well maybe when her and JR had fun, but she couldn't remember the last time that happened. There was parts of her body that arched, that she never had pain in before. Jordan got down, "you did pretty well, I think in no time you will do the whole workout without stopping. Hope to see you again, it was fun watching you move". He touched her cheek , than walked away. Pam and Lucy walked over, "Oh my God was that great or what"?

"Yeah that was something alright".

"What did you think of Jordan"?

"He was something Lucy". Sue Ellen grinned. They worked out some more, than they showered, and changed, and went home. That night JR noticed Sue Ellen was daydreaming a lot, and he walked over touching her shoulder. "What is wrong Sugar, you seem to be out of it today"?

"Me , no I'm just tired , I went to this workout with Pam and Lucy"

"Oh man your sore, I bet"

"Yeah , the trainer is a guy, he is pretty amazing, and he gave me a workout"

"A guy Trainer, that is so uncool" JR laughed

'No, JR he is cool actually he was amazing "

"Why do you need to go to a gym, you can workout here in our gym. You want a more ex tense workout, call me, I will give it to you"

'Right you go out every evening, I'm home alone".

"Do you want me to stay home tonight, I can really tire you out"?

"No, I'm not in the mood tonight, my body is to sore. I'm going to see what John Ross is up to"?, Sue Ellen walked upstairs, shocking JR, she doesn't turn him down, how dare her?. He turned to Miss Ellie, " I will be back for dinner with Sue Ellen it is ready in about a half an hour right"?

"Yes is something wrong JR you seem concerned"?

"Nothing, we will be back don't worry". JR ran upstairs, Sue Ellen came out of John Ross's room. JR walked over, holding her hand pulling her into their room. She wasn't in the room 1 minute, when JR pushed her against the wall, bringing his mouth to hers. She couldn't catch her breath, she didn't know what got over JR? His hands were under her dress, touching her making her moan out . He pulled down her panties, and she put her hand to his chest, "JR stop this". He was undressing, and he lifted her up bringing her to the bed. He was so aggressive, but she couldn't resist JR, he was doing stuff to her, that drove her crazy. He parted her , and entered her so fast she shut her eyes, she grabbed him bringing her lips to his. He moved totally taking control of the moment, she cried out, as she came to her release, and he came to his release after. He collapsed leaning over her, they both could not catch their breaths. She whispered, "JR what has come over you"?

"You never turn me away Sugar, why now is this instructor turning you on?. You are mine, not anyone Else's, don't you ever give yourself to another man again. I tolerated Cliff, but I won't tolerate another man being your lover do you hear me"? Sue Ellen jumped up, "How dare you JR, was this all about control"?

"Yes, you are mine, and this proves it doesn't it. You didn't want it, but I proved you really did"? Sue Ellen walked over to the drawer grabbing another pair of underwear putting them on. She brushed her hair , and fixed her dress. "How dare you JR, you sleep with other woman, how do you know, I don't fantasize about other men. How do you know just now while you were giving me amazing loving, I wasn't picturing Jordan's face, while you did it"?

JR was getting dressed, and when she said that, Sue Ellen knew she made a mistake. She ran to the door, JR chased her, slamming it shut. "What did you say to me, did you do that"?

"No, I was just trying to make you mad"

'Don't you dare ever say something like that again". Sue Ellen started to cry, and he walked over, to her. "We are going downstairs for dinner, we will be pleasant, and after, we are going to talk about this". Sue Ellen walked out, and JR followed her, they had dinner. Sue Ellen didn't want to go to her room, but eventually she had to. They walked in, and JR slammed the door shut. Sue Ellen smiled, "JR about before please lets forget about it".

"No, do you have the hots for this Jordan"?

"No"

"You are lying to me Sue Ellen, I can tell".

"He is cute, but I wouldn't do anything"

"You will never go to that class again, do you hear me"

"Yes, JR", He undressed, and went into the bathroom. He walked out, "go make sure John Ross is in bed, than come back, we have the evening to ourselves"

"Your staying home"?

"Yes, my wife needs some attention, I see. So go and check on John Ross, I will be in bed waiting for you". She saw him get in bed naked, and she knew she was going to have a fun night. JR didn't do this often, but she knew what he had planned for her. She loved JR, and he was the only man for her, but she knew this was him showing her, she was his. She went to John Ross, and came back changing, and JR made love to her until they both were exhausted. The next morning he got up, and they both went down to breakfast. She walked him to the car, and kissed him goodbye. He rolled down his window, "remember no club I will be upset"

"I wont JR don't worry", JR drove off, and she waved as Bobby drove off. She was having her coffee, when Pam and Lucy walked in, "Sue Ellen your not ready, your not coming for your workout"?

"No JR said, I can't go anymore".

Lucy laughed, "JR said, you listen to that goof, go get ready"

"He would be angry, it isn't worth it, he wants me to work out at the ranch".

"Oh man he is jealous of Jordan". Pam giggled

"Yes, he is so I better skip the workout today". Pam yelled "Go get ready he will never know". Sue Ellen smiled, "You both won't tell him will you'?

"No". Sue Ellen got up running upstairs, changing , and grabbing her gym stuff. They got to the club changed, and Lucy and Sue Ellen went out to the class. Pam was getting ready when her cell phone went off.

"Hello"

"Pam it is Bobby, where are you"?

"At the club, my workout is going to start soon. What is the matter"?

"I promised Christopher we would take him to a movie tonight. You don't mind do you, maybe we can take John Ross too"?

"Sounds like fun, I better go though Sue Ellen and Lucy are waiting for me".

"Sue Ellen she is there, JR said she wasn't going there anymore".

"Don't tell JR Bobby, bye". Bobby closed the cell phone, but he was looking at JR who was glaring at him. 'Pam said Sue Ellen is at the club right now"?

"Yes JR, but don't get angry, she is just having fun".

"Bobby it is the club on Lexis Avenue isn't it"?

"Yes, why"?

JR jumped up, "Come on, I'm going to see what all the fuss is about". They drove there it was only 5 minute drive. They walked in signing up, because they wouldn't let them in without joining for the day. Bobby was laughing, "this is crazy JR, why are we here"?

"To have a workout, why else" Bobby and JR had to buy , a pair of shorts, and a tee shirt, because they would have looked like idiots wearing suits. They asked where Jordan's class was, and the lady pointed. JR walked in standing at the back, they spot Lucy and Pam, and wondered where Sue Ellen was?. She was at the front talking to Jordan, JR wanted to pound the guy, he had his hand on Sue Ellen's shoulder. He looked at Bobby and walked up to the front. Jordan smiled, "Oh man another newbie, stand beside this lovely lady". Jordan jumped on the platform, and put the music on. Sue Ellen was staring at JR, and he was glaring back at her. He started to watch Jordan, and was following his moves. He laughed, this was easy, what was all the hype about?. Jordon sped up the routine, and Sue Ellen couldn't stop laughing to herself, JR was dying inside but he was so stubborn, he wouldn't stop. She could see he was trying to keep up with Jordan, even she stopped a few times, not JR. Jordan was impressed, but he knew JR was hurting, and couldn't figure out, why he wouldn't slow down?. This went on for 20 minutes, when it was over, JR sat on the floor tying to catch his breath. Jordan jumped down, "Oh man that was amazing, is your heart pumping Buddy"?. JR was so exhausted, he couldn't speak. Jordan smiled, "See you both later", he winked at Sue Ellen. She smiled as he walked away, making JR angry. "What was that wink about, is something going on between you both"?

"No, JR why are you here"?

'I could ask you the same question, you promised"

'I know, but I love coming here JR, it makes me feel good".

"That workout makes you feel good, Oh my God". Sue Ellen smiled, "You are hurting in places you did not even think existed" She said laughing, and JR was not impressed

'Yeah, I can't get up, I had to prove to you, I was as good as him".

"JR you didn't have to do that". She helped him up, and whispered "let go have a sauna together, we have to pay for the room alone".

"Alone Sue Ellen"?

"Yeah alone, you need some special attention don't you"?. He smiled, and they went and booked a room, and paid for the room for 1/2hour. They went in, and JR was so sore, but Sue Ellen massaged his back, bringing her lips over his. He laid back, as she brought her hands over his shoulders, feathering him with kisses. She sat on his lap, and whispered, "are you feeling better yet"?, as she kissed him.

He pulled his towel off, and she giggled, "Oh someone is feeling better". She pulled her towel off, and they both became one, as they made love like never before. They both were breathless after, just holding each other, letting the steam take over their bodies. They wrapped the towel around them, and went to the change rooms, and got dressed. They made a pact, they would meet once a week at the club, just the two of them, for their workout, and their private sauna. Sue Ellen didn't know how to explain it, but her marriage improved drastically after JR gave her his undivided attention. She wanted to thank Pam and Lucy, for bringing her to the Club, because that was JR's wakeup call, but she knew she never would have had another affair, she was so over that, she just hoped JR felt the same way..

The end.


End file.
